I'll Teach You Something (HUMANDROID)
by odie-fish
Summary: Kehidupan Kris yang serba datar menjadi berubah drastis ketika ledakan dahsyat didalam kamarnya membuat ia bertemu dengan sebuah HUMANDROID berwujud bocah manis dan robot ayam yang menemaninya.../KRISYEOL FANFICTIONS


**KRISYEOL FANFICTIONS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'LL TEACH YOU SOMETHING (HUMANDROID)**

.

.

.

.

don't like it don't read

.

.

.

.

KRIS POV

" Huaahemmmm "

Che, jam 09.00 … kemarin hari yang melelahkan jadi wajar bila aku terbangun siang hari. Malam minggu kemarin aku terpaksa bekerja lembur di café karena ratusan pasangan datang berbondong – bondong kesana itu menikmati malam minggu yang romantic. Menurutku pribadi mirip pengungsi yang rumahnya baru saja terkena tornado.

Dengan malas kusibakkan selimut tebal yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuh toplessku yang hanya memakai boxer dengan gambar monyet. Hey aku tau aku ini memang seksi tak perlu membayangkannya terlalu lama.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi – pagi yang kunikmati seperti hari minggu lalu. Setelah bangun berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi , sarapan , meneguk secangkir kopi diberanda flat sambil memandangi kota Seoul kemudian mencuci piring dan sisa sarapan. And last….. kembali tidur

Terkadang aku merasa hidup ini memang datar dan membosankan, tapi aku menikmatinya. You know? Hidup tenang seperti ini memang terbebas dari hal merepotkan, dan aku benci hal yang merepotkan.

Apalagi punya pacar, hell no! pacar hanya akan mengatur hidupmu dengan ocehan mereka yang tidak bermutu dan kebetulan aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Jangan bilang aku gay karena namja-pun sama sekali tak menarik perhatianku.

Aku kembali merebahkan badanku keatas kasur kecil tersebut kemudian menatap langit – langit dengan tatapan datar.

Pacar merepotkan

Hal yang merepotkan itu buruk

Buruk karena kau harus kerepotan mengurus semua yang-

' DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR '

.

Suara ledakan dahsyat terdengar disepanjang koridor apartement mini yang berada dipnggiran kota. Suara itu berasal dari flat dengan nomor pintu '88'

Para penghuni flat berbondong – bondong keluar karena bunyi ledakan dan getaran itu mereka pikir semua itu adalah gempa. Namun anehnya itu bukanlah gempa. Tak ada bangunan runtuh atau tanah yang retak. Keadaan apartement baik – baik saja dan hal itu membuat para penghuni flat terbengong heran. Karena apartement mereka baik – baik saja para penghuni bergegas masuk ke flat masing – masing.

Berbeda dengan penghuni lain , penghuni flat bernomor 88 tidak juga keluar. Pemilik flat itu adalah si mahasiswa santai bernama Kris. Kris terpental dari kasurnya dan sekarang tengah terbengong heran. Dia terlempar hingga kedepan pintu kamar . Kasurnya hancur lebur dan hanya kasur itu saja yang hancur. Selain kasur kesayangannya itu tak ada furniture lain yang hancur.

" A-Alien…. Flatku baru saja terserang alien "

Gumam Kris ketakutan. Dengan badan yang masih gemetaran ia berjalan menuju kasurnya yang sudah hancur menjadi debu. Untung dia melompat sebelum benda itu menghujamnya.

Ditengah tumpukan debu itu terlihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu mengaggetkan bagi Kris.

Seorang anak kecil tengah tidur terlungkup mirip armadillo tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang-pun. Apa dia Alien?

" Y-Ya "

Kris menyentuh bahu anak itu dengan kaki telanjangnya. Dan kembali harus mendapat serangan jantung ketika badan kecil anak itu tiba – tiba bergerak dan matanya terbuka.

Bola mata itu bukanlah mata manusia. Mata itu berwarna biru dan berkerlap – kerlip seperti mata robotic.

Anak itu mencoba berdiri dan mendekati Kris. Tapi kris dengan ketakutan mundur hingga terpeleset karena celannya yang berserakan kemudian menabrak dinding . anak itu tak peduli dan terus mendekati kris. Kris ketakutan dengan penampakan didepannya kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

" Per-pergilah! Jangan bunuh aku Jebaaalllll! " teriak kris.

Anak itu berhenti mendekatinya dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Mata microscopicnya berubah kembali menjadi hitam kelam sehingga memperlihatkan wajah manis luarbiasa.

Sesuatu yang lain mulai keluar dari kepalan tangan anak itu kemudian bentuknya perlahan membesar bulat menjadi bentuk ayam mirip di aplikasi simi – simi(?)

" Hey manusia "

Merasa bahwa hanya dia manusia diruangan ini Kris membuka tangan dan matanya kemudian menatap mahkluk – mahkluk didepannya. Bocah mengerikan dengan mata aneh itu sudah hilang digantikan oleh bocah imut dengan mata lebar yang begitu manis dimata Kris dan seekor benda atau robot mirip ayam yang ada dikepala anak itu.

" kau manusia pada abad ini bukan? Tahun 2014 "

Kris mengangguk pelan kemudian robot ayam aneh itu mendekat padanya.

" Selamat, kau mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetest prototype manusia di tahun 3014 , perkenalkan namaku Luna, Mesin Buku Panduan canggih dan yang berada dibelakangku itu prototype android human CODE – 9211 "

Robot ayam yang mengaku Luna itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan suaranya yang mirip seorang wanita dewasa kemudian menunjuk anak dibelakangnya dengan sayap kecilnya.

" A-apa maksudmu hey! Ini tidak masuk akal! "

Kris terbangun dari duduknya dan menunjuk – nunjuk robot ayam kecil itu. Robot itu membuat gesture wajah yang terlihat kesal kemudian menembakkan kepala Kris dengan suatu cahaya laser

' beeeppp…. Beeeppp…beeeppp '

" YAK! Ayam bodoh apa kau membunuhku? "

" Wu Yi Fan , nama panggilan Kris , UNIVERSITAS SM INTERNATIONAL umur 24 tahun "

Robot itu kembali mendekati seorang anak kecil dibelakangnya. Anak itu mirip dengan anak kecil berumur 4 tahun, walaupun Kris sendiri tak yakin jika dia manusia.

Luna mendorong tubuh anak itu mendekati Kris dengan tangan robotic yang keluar setelah menggantikan sayapnya. Anak itu menatap Luna bingung kemudian menatap Kris dengan pandangan takjub.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik, dia adalah android human prototype tiruan manusia yang dibuat oleh masterku pada tahun 3014 . Pada tahun itu para manusia mencoba berbagai penemuan gila bahkan sesuatu yang diluar akal yaitu membuat manusia. Master kami berhasil membuat prototype dan mengirimnya ke tahun dimana dunia masih begitu biasa – biasa saja kemudian mencobanya disini . CODE – 9211 memiliki kemampuan luar biasa yaitu belajar dengan cepat dan menganalisis bahasa, Ia juga diciptakan dengan system pemrogaman canggih yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan dan panca indera lalu "

Tangan robotic Luna memanjang dan menggapai tangan Kris. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris dengan capit besinya, mengarahkan tangan Kris menyentuh dada bocah mungil didepannya.

" Lembut? "

Gumam Kris dalam hati. Luna tersenyum kemudian kembali menjauhkan tangan Kris.

" Pada dasarya CODE – 9211 dibuat semirip mungkin dengan manusia bahan yang digunakan bukan besi dan struktur tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan manusia asli intinya dia adalah manusia tak sempurna karena sebagian dalamnya belum bisa dibuat menyerupai manusia tapi struktur luar sempurna.

" Kris….. "

Kris menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya. Anak itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan memeluk lembut pinggang Kris. Kris yang terbelalak kaget melepas pelukan anak itu dan bergidik ngeri.

" CODE – 9211 diprogram untuk mencintai orang pertama yang dia lihat dari mata mikroskopik "

Luna mengembalikan tangan roboticnya kemudian terbang ke kepala bocah robot. Bertengger di surai caramel bocah tersebut.

Kris mengacak – acak rambutnya dengan brutal.

Selamat tinggal hari – hari yang tenang…..

**TBC/END ? reviews!**

* * *

** a/n **: hanya ff selingan yang terinspirasi setelah jalan - jalan ke mal

tiba - tiba liat boneka balita yang bisa gerak ndiri gatau kenapa jadi malah nulis beginian _ _)

wooiya yang mau ff ini lanjut silahkan vote

**MAU FF RATE T atau M ?**

**MAU CHANYEOL TETEP JADI BALITA ATAU BISA DEWASA ?**

**MAU LUNA TETEP JADI AYAM ATAU BERUBAH - UBAH(?) ?**

**Silahkan vote melalui KOTAK REVIEWS **

**jangan lupa pesan atau komennya _ _)/**

**THANKYOU GIRLS/GUYS**


End file.
